1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workflow management system for controlling order of execution of business programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods employing a computer have been proposed to enhance the efficiency of business work to be carried out by a group. A workflow management system which carries out one of the previously proposed methods converts documents including slips into electronic documents, and circulates the electronic document among users in conformity to predetermined rules. The conception of workflow management systems of this kind is mentioned in, for example, Syunsuke Akifuji, Hirotoshi Ise and Hiroshi Majima, “Trend of Workflow Management Systems”, Shisutemu/Seigyo/Jouhou, Vol. 40, No. 5, pp. 203-208 (May, 1996). Generally, a workflow control system creates a business flow (workflow) specifying a business procedure by using a graphical user interface including icons and arrows, a workflow engine, i.e., a program, interprets the business flow and instruct the user to process the electronic documents.
A technique relating to a workflow management system is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8-36538. This related art technique relates to a workflow management system for the joint management of business processes executed by a plurality of information processors interconnected by a network on the basis of a predetermined workflow. The workflow management system comprises a communication managing means for collectively managing communication processes for communication between persons performed by the persons for instruction and inquiry about the contents of business processes to execute a plurality of related business processes assigned to those persons.
When a first person to whom a first business process is assigned executes an operation for instruction and inquiry about the contents of a second business process, the communication managing means retrieves automatically a second person to whom the second business process is assigned, and then starts a communication process for communication between the first and the second person.
Generally, business processes are not executed one by one and, in most cases, a plurality of related business processes are executed simultaneously to reduce overall business time. For instance, in a business flow from the reception of an order for merchandise to the delivery of the merchandise, an estimate is made for the merchandise after the completion of inquiry and then the production of the merchandise is started. Actually, it is possible that estimation is stated during inquiry to start production at an early stage.
When one of a plurality of interdependent business processes is discontinued while the interdependent business processes are being executed simultaneously by this prior art workflow management system, users involved in the rest of the business processes are unable to know the discontinuance of the business process and carry out the unnecessary business processes uselessly unless the users are notified of the discontinuance of the business process.